


What's in a Name

by elrhiarhodan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, Earth-2 Barry Allen is a cinnamon roll, Earth-2 Harrison Wells is sad and lonely, Earth-2 Iris West is a badass, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, barrison, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Harrison Wells finds that he doesn't quite fit back into his life on Earth-2, and for the most pretextual of reasons, he goes to offer the Barry Allen of this Earth a job at S.T.A.R. Labs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancesontrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/gifts).



> Written for the 6th night of Fic-Can-Ukah for DancesOnTrains/@Fastestcatalive, and they'd asked for E-2 Barry/E-2 Iris/E-2 Harrison Wells - "The names I've been called". Because last night's was late, tonight's entry for Fic-Can-Ukah is late, too. Somewhere, it's still daylight on the 6th day of Hanukkah.

Harrison Wells wasn't quite sure he was happy to be home. Nothing felt quite real, quite right. Nothing seemed to fit. Not his fancy suits, nor his elegant office, nor the people who kowtowed to him because he paid their salaries.

It seemed like he didn't know where he belonged anymore. Everything was too polished, too pristine. There were simply too many people in S.T.A.R. Labs. 

It wasn't all bad. Jesse was delighted to be home, back with her friends, back to school and a life she loved. She glowed with health and happiness and Harrison told himself that whatever displacement he was feeling, it didn't matter, not one bit, as long as his daughter was happy.

At first, Harrison was simply too busy to feel out of place. The initial order of business upon his return was briefing the government - not just Central City's - but the national government about Zoom and his demise; about the fate of the meta-humans that had been let loose on Earth-1 and what to do about the meta-humans still on this Earth. 

Much of what he told the government remained classified, which worked to Harrison's benefit. It meant that he wouldn't suffer legal consequences for his part in the rise of the meta-humans - he was far too public a figure to charge with crimes that couldn't be discussed in open court. So his supposed role in everything would remain pure speculation, and that the Norris Commission's report exonerating him and S.T.A.R. Labs would stand as fact.

It also meant he could get back to a life he wasn't certain he wanted anymore. 

A month after his return, Harrison was stuck in an all-day meeting and wanted to tear his hair out. Department heads with budget figures. Staffing requirements. Project planning. 

It got even worse when he had a meeting with the S.T.A.R. Labs Board of Directors.

If he had to look at one more presentation, he was going to take his pulse rifle and shoot everyone.

And wouldn't that be a mess?

Instead, he just imagined Cisco Ramon's running commentary, full of snark and obscure movie references. And when that stopped working, Harrison imagined Barry Allen's deep disappointment in him. 

"… And the Board of Directors, which met several times in your absence, recommends the immediate implementation of an Ethics Panel to review all capital projects…"

That caught Harrison's attention. "Ethics Panel?"

"Yes, Doctor Wells. Given the problems with the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator project and then the foray into meta-human studies, it is essential that S.T.A.R. Labs immediately implement an independent Ethics Panel to review and approve or reject all capital-level projects. And within five years, all projects, regardless of size, should be subject to ethical review."

Harrison was about to launch into an immediate rejection of the idea - he was, after all, the majority shareholder and could immediately veto the motion, but he could hear Barry's response. _"It's not a bad idea. You know that."_

"I appoint the head of the panel, the Board appoints a member, and these two will select the third. Each member of the panel serves for three years initially, and then rotates out." 

The Board, having anticipated a major battle, quickly acquiesced to Harrison's suggestions. The meeting adjourned without any fatalities.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Barry Allen was enjoying lunch with his wife when a call came up from the front desk that he had a visitor - a person that he'd half-hoped and half-dreaded he see again. Dr. Harrison Wells.

Barry immediately went into vapor-lock.

"Breathe, darling." Iris stroked his back. "He's just a man, just like you." 

Iris had been so patient with him after his own bout of heroism. His nightmares and his daydreams. Too much of his interior life had gotten wrapped up in Harrison Wells, and Barry had resented that. Resented the man who shook up his world without a second thought.

"Why do you think he wants to see me?" Barry could hear his voice rising like it always did when he got nervous. His mom always said that Barry could make every dog in the neighborhood whine when he got upset.

"I don't know, sweetheart, but let's find out, okay?"

Barry nodded, feeling like the utter dork that he was. "How come you love such an idiot?"

"You're not an idiot, Barry Allen. You're a genius and you're a kind and loving man." Iris kissed him and for the space of a dozen rapid heartbeats, the world felt right. 

A voice over the intercom interrupted them. _"Allen, should I send Wells up, or do you want to come down and get him?"_

Barry took a deep breath. "Send him up, Sergeant."

He was about to clear away the remains of their lunch, but Iris stopped him, holding his hands and his gaze. "He's interrupting _your_ lunch, this is your territory."

Barry nodded, understanding what Iris was saying.

A light tap on the lab door sent Barry's heart fluttering again. It was Wells - Doctor Harrison Wells - and he looked nothing like he had the last time he was here in the CCPD lab. That man had been more of a warrior than a scientist, frightening in his anger and intensity. This man was more familiar, wearing a suit and glasses and looking like he'd just stepped out of one of the S.T.A.R. Labs publicity photos.

"Doctor Allen, Detective West, thank you for seeing me. I'm sorry to have interrupted your lunch."

Barry felt the words seize in his throat, but Iris squeezed his arm with gentle encouragement. Instead of apologizing, Barry asked, "What can I do for you? What can _we_ do for you?" Barry didn't feel like he knew this man well enough to make small talk, to ask about his daughter or how he was doing now that Zoom had been defeated.

"You're a forthright man, I like that." Wells smiled and something in Barry shivered. "May I sit?"

Barry gestured to one of the lab stools and the three of them sat down. He experienced a moment of déjà vu, from back when Wells and the meta-human that was Reverb's doppelganger had come to him for help.

Of course Wells realized that, too. "All we need is Cisco …"

Barry swallowed. "How are they? The others - the ones from the other Earth?"

Something dark crossed Wells' face, but all he said was, "They are fine."

Barry didn't believe him and from the way Iris squeezed his hand, she didn't either, but the both were reluctant to pry. Harrison Wells was not a man to be interrogated for no good reason.

The moment descended into awkwardness. Iris, bless her, redirected the conversation. "It's good to see you again, but we're both curious about your visit."

Wells smiled, but the expression didn't reach his eyes. "I have a proposition for you, Doctor Allen."

Barry blinked. "What could you want with me?" He felt that breathless panic rise in him. 

Wells was amused and Barry didn't understand why. "A position has opened up at S.T.A.R. Labs, and I think you are just the person who should fill it."

In his astonishment, Barry forgot about his panic. "Me?" Of course his voice squeaked and embarrassment flooded his whole body as Wells grimaced. "Why would you want me to work for you?"

Wells pulled out a thumb drive and held it out to Barry, but Barry didn't take it. Iris, did.

"That contains my proposal and a fairly detailed description of what you would be doing at S.T.A.R. Labs."

Barry shook his head. "No, just tell me. Don't make me jump through hoops." He was surprised at his own vehemence. 

Wells grinned and seemed on the verge of laughter. "And so you've grown a pair, Doctor Allen."

Iris seemed about to blast Wells, but Barry wasn't going to hide behind her, _again_. "Tell me what you want from me." Barry was proud of the steel in his voice. 

Wells tipped his head in acknowledgement. "The S.T.A.R. Labs Board of Directors has proposed that we form an Ethics Panel to review all major projects. The work would be independent and not subject to any internal influence. I am offering you the position of director of the Ethics Panel and you would report both to me and to the Board."

Barry was screaming inside his head. All his life, he'd dreamed of working at S.T.A.R. Labs. The day he'd gotten his Ph.D., he'd sent in his application for a position in their forensic sciences division. He'd never heard back. And now, to have a chance to work directly for Harrison Wells himself. 

Iris realized that he couldn't form a coherent sentence, and asked, "Why Barry?"

"Because I can't think of anyone more suited to be the conscience of S.T.A.R. Labs."

Barry swallowed his panic and his joy and said something that might be profoundly stupid. "I'm not the Flash. I'm not a hero."

"S.T.A.R. Labs doesn't need a hero." Wells grimaced. "And sometimes, heroes don't have the luxury of ethics, or the time to debate the moral costs of saving the day." Wells looked down at his hands. "And there are no super-powered heroes in Central City. Just ordinary men and women like you and Detective West." 

Barry looked at Iris. He didn't know what to say. Iris seemed equally lost for words.

Wells got to his feet. "Please read the proposal and let me know what you think, if you would want to do this." He pulled out a pen and a business card and wrote something. "My private line. When you make up your mind, we'll talk."

Wells left and it felt like all of the air had been sucked from the room. Barry turned to Iris and asked, "Did that just happen? Did that really just happen?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harrison Wells walked out of the CCPD in something of a daze. His chauffeur opened his car door but Harrison just kept walking. He didn't want to be wrapped in the luxurious trappings of this world. They felt wrong, they felt … unearned.

Seeing Barry Allen - not _his_ Barry - left him feeling even more disjointed and out of place in this world. The boy - and this Barry Allen was definitely a boy - was so pure and sweet and unstained by life, and Harrison was struck to two conflicting urges. He wanted to protect that innocence and at the same time, defile it.

He wouldn't act on those urges. Barry Allen had a wife clearly capable of protecting her husband, against the world at large and against any individual who'd seek to do him harm. Iris West of his Earth was a formidable woman, with a spine of steel. Not that the Iris of Earth-1 was lacking anything, but just as this world's Barry was still a boy, that world's Iris was very much a girl, despite the loses she'd endured. She had the same stainless quality, a purity of soul that only the young still possessed. 

Harrison walked and mostly ignored the stares and whispers of the people he passed. Even before Zoom, he'd been a well-known face in Central City, and now - he was a notorious enigma. 

None of that mattered.

He walked until he found himself back at S.T.A.R. Labs. It was funny that he headed here without even thinking. Harrison nodded at the receptionist and the security guards. Someone must have alerted his assistant that he'd returned, because Henry was waiting for him with a cup of coffee and of all things, a change of clothes.

"You're soaked, sir." 

Harrison looked down at himself, and yes - he was drenched. He'd been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized it had started to rain.

Henry laid out a suit and let him know that the shower was running in his private bathroom. Harry wondered what had reduced this brilliant scientific mind to something equivalent of a valet. But he was Harrison Wells, and he couldn't _not_ be courteous. "Thank you, Henry."

Harrison bathed and as he dressed, he looked at the suit with loathing. He longed for a simpler wardrobe - black sweaters, work pants, boots - clothes that defined him as something other than Harrison Wells, founder and CEO of S.T.A.R. Labs.

He wanted to be Harry. Harry Wells. A man who had only one responsibility. Keeping his child safe from harm.

Except that that wasn't a full-time role anymore. Jesse had made that clear. She'd grown into the same strong and independent woman her mother had been. He could keep an eye out for her, but she wouldn't put up with any attempt by him to smother or stifle her. And on this world, Jesse had far more resources and would be much harder to find if she decided that he wasn't living up to his promises.

But still, even if he wasn't allowed to be the obsessively watchful parent, he still wanted to be Harry. He wanted to be free to invent, to create, to change the world. Not deal with department heads and a board of directors who wouldn't know a proton injector from a tachyon field generator. He didn't have a choice, though. Harrison Wells was the one who messed up this world and Harrison Wells needed to fix it. 

Harry Wells had no role to play in that.

Settled back at his desk, Harrison dedicated himself to wading through the bottomless well of problems that his prolonged absence had caused. The hours passed, interrupted only by a call from Jesse, letting him know that she'd be spending the night with some friends.

Harrison was pleased that his daughter had thought to call him, rather than let him worry.

His personal line rang, but Harrison didn't recognize the number and forwarded it to Henry to deal with. A few minutes later, Harrison realized who had just called.

He picked up the phone and called Henry. "Tell me that wasn't Barry Allen."

"Yes, sir - it was. I told him you were busy and would return his call as soon as you could."

Henry gave Harrison the number Barry had left, and Harrison immediately called him back. "Doctor Allen, you called?"

_"Doctor Wells! You called back!"_

Harrison winced at the escalating tone in Barry's voice. "Yes, Doctor Allen, I have. Have you read my proposal?"

_"Yes - yes, sir. I have. And I have questions."_

"Of course you do." Harrison cut Barry off before the boy could plunge forth. "Are you and your wife free to join me for dinner tonight?"

_"Dinner? With you? You want me and Iris to dine with you?"_

Harrison held the phone away from his ear - unbelievably, Barry's voice got higher and sharper. "Yes, Doctor Allen, I think that would be for the best. We can discuss your questions, I can clarify some of the items in the proposal, we can negotiate a salary. I'll send a car for you and Detective West. " Harrison checked the time, it was a little after six. "We'll dine at eight. Is that acceptable?"

_"Yes, yes - of course. Any time would be fine."_

"Good. See you and your wife in a few hours." Harrison hung up and stared at the phone, wondering just what he was letting himself in for.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Iris wasn't so sure that this dinner was a wise idea. Her husband was infatuated with Harrison Wells, despite what the man had done - to Central City and to him, personally. She had to wonder if this job offer was the man's way of making things right with Barry.

But she'd also read Wells' proposal and the job description and was impressed. It was work that Barry would be uniquely suited for - work that challenged him far more than what he did as a CSI. And it would be a fulfillment of a long-held dream, to work at one of the premier scientific facilities in the country. This was why Barry had gotten his PhD, not to be an assistant forensic analyst, but to be on the cutting edge of scientific development.

That Harrison Wells could recognize Barry's innate sense of right and wrong, his ability to see the implications of scientific progress, struck Iris as incredibly ironic, given how easily Wells had dismissed her Barry.

No, not dismissed him - underrated him. Her Barry wasn't a warrior or a fighter, but he was brilliant and creative and had a heart that wouldn't quit. The offer Wells had made seemed to recognize this and by all rights, she should be encouraging her husband to take the offer, to grab it with both hands and never let go.

Except that there was something about Harrison Wells that troubled Iris. Not her cop-sense, but her woman-sense. It wasn't just that he was stunningly handsome - both as a warrior and as a businessman - it was the way he looked at her husband. Like he wanted to consume him, whole.

Sitting in the most luxurious automobile she'd ever ridden in, Iris thought about what it would mean to give Harrison permission. To give Barry permission. 

It wouldn't destroy her marriage. Barry was _hers_ and it was pretty clear that love wasn't on Harrison Wells' agenda. At least not with regards to her Barry Allen. And her Barry would settle for nothing less than love. 

"You're thinking very deep thoughts." Barry reached for her hand. 

"I'm just thinking about all of the changes that are about to happen." Iris wasn't lying. "I'm going to miss having lunch with you every day."

"That's not all you're going to miss, Detective West." Barry's voice was soft and low.

Iris felt herself blushing. "Yes, I'm definitely going to miss our little 'sessions' in the file room."

"Me, too." 

Barry rubbed his thumb against her wrist and Iris shivered. He was stroking a very sensitive part of her body. "Stop that." 

"Why? Don't you want to greet Harrison Wells with … " Barry bit his lip and got a wicked look in his eyes, "your nipples erect?" 

"Bartholomew Henry Allen … " 

"Iris Ann West, you can't tell me that Harrison Wells didn't make your panties wet."

"Barry!" 

Her husband just laughed and pulled her close. "You think he's hot, because he is."

"I can't believe you're saying these things! Harrison Wells is going to be your employer. You're supposed to be his ethics director!" Iris was always shocked when Barry's dirty streak made an appearance.

Barry turned serious. "That doesn't mean I can't fantasize, does it? And it certainly doesn't mean you can't, either." 

"No, of course not." Iris leaned against Barry and he wrapped his arms around her. "But I don't think this is the right time for fantasies. After all, you go into vapor lock half the time you're trying to talk to Doctor Wells."

Barry chuckled. "That's true. Perhaps it would help if I imagined him naked."

"No, Barry - that would definitely _not_ help."

Barry just laughed.

The car pulled up in front of a beautiful, ultramodern house and the chauffeur got out and opened the door for them.

Barry got out first and held out his hand to Iris. Ahead of them, Iris saw Harrison Wells framed in the doorway and some devil inside her made her stop, rub her thumb across Barry's lips, as if she was removing her lipstick from his mouth. She straightened Barry's tie and his glasses and then smoothed her dress. Barry was perfectly in sync with her and instead of simply holding her hand, he rested it casually at her lower back, just above her ass.

It was a mere ten steps from the car to the front door, but it felt like they'd just crossed into another dimension.

Harrison held out his hand to greet them. "A pleasure to see you again, Detective West, Doctor Allen."

This time, she let Barry speak. "Please, it's Iris and Barry."

Harrison grinned and she felt herself shiver - a reaction not unlike what she'd experienced when Barry caressed her wrist in the car.

"Then please, return the honor and call me Harry."

 

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), or on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
